


Jun and the @#%?! Button

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun, and his button (mis)adventures.





	

**On the shirt**

"Hurry up Jun! We are late! Mr. Producer." Nino chided.

He was all dressed up already, and he watched on in amusement as a grumpy Jun struggled to put his legs in the right hole in his jeans.

Jun struggled with the buttons as he put on the shirt. Damn it. Why did the fucking shirt have so many buttons? Who the hell chose it in the first place!? Oh wait. He did. The night before, since he sucked at mornings. He glanced at the clock. Fuck! It was so late already! Faster! He pulled the button a little harder... *plonk*

"Fuck this!" Jun yelled as he stared at the innocent little button now sitting on the palm of his hand.

He took off the shirt and threw it on the floor angrily.

Nino chuckled as he saw Jun carefully putting the fallen button on the dressing table. As expected of the stoic Jun. Despite his anger he was not one to toss the button carelessly - after all the shirt still can be worn once the button is sewed back.

"Just why the heck are you in my room anyway?" Jun demanded, his brain finally seemed to start working.

Nino shrugged.

"Morning call. And hurry up Jun! We still have loads to do! The concert starts TODAY!" Nino growled.

"I know! I know!" Jun grumbled as he hurriedly picked the t-shirt at the top of his luggage and put it on.

"Why the hell did you even bring a shirt on tours?" Nino asked while rolling his eyes.

No more shirts with buttons in the morning.

 

**On the Macbook**

"What the heck!" Jun swore.

He had been browsing the net for a while in the greenroom when he noticed that his track pad won't click. In fact, it was loop sided. Slanted. Tilted. Whatever. The left part of the track pad was kinda sticking out, instead of being flat and slightly depressed as it was originally.

Jun frowned. He did notice the track pad button feeling a little funny recently, but he hadn't stopped to take a closer look at the track pad.

 

Sho was greeted by a funny sight when he entered the greenroom. There was Jun, making a most distressed face as he held his laptop up at eye level and squinting his eyes while staring at the keyboard. In the background, a video of TOKIO's concert was playing.

"What's wrong MatsuJun?" Sho asked.

"The track pad." Jun said with a sigh.

"It's not working. And it's bulging up!" Jun continued.

"Ahah! That!" Sho exclaimed.

"You've had that happen before?" Jun asked.

"Yup. It's the battery. It's swollen... you need to buy a replacement." Sho informed Jun.

"Oh...?" Jun paused as he put down the laptop.

"Yeah trust me on this one. I've placed it on mine before...."

"So I have to bring it back to the Apple store?" Jun cut in.

"Oh no! Don't do that! It's cheaper to buy it from elsewhere and replace it yourself! I've got an address somewhere at home... I'll pass it to you..." Sho paused as he recalled their schedule.

"Tuesday. VS filming." Jun helpfully informed Sho.

"Ah yes Tuesday." Sho affirmed.

 

Jun was surprised to when on Tuesday Sho passed him a piece of paper with the shop details, and a box of screwdrivers, and a bunch of printouts.

"What are these?" Jun asked.

"Oh, you need special screwdrivers to remove the battery... and those are the instructions." Sho said with a shrug.

"Gee, thanks," Jun said as he looked down at the bag of stuff Sho had just given him.

It was good having Sho around.

 

 

**On the keyboard**

Jun was typing on the computer when he paused. He was typing his latest creative endeavor on his Macbook, right at the climax of the plot when he felt it. He pressed it again.

*Dud*

*Dududud*

*Dududududududud*

On the screen, a row of blank space had appeared.

"Eh?" Jun frowned as he cocked his head to the side.

*Dud*

The key works alright, but it felt... weird. As if it wasn't bouncing back up properly.

*Dududud*

Jun sighed. Something was wrong with the keyboard? And to think that he'd just replaced the battery last month!

"What's wrong J?" Nino asked as he paused from his gaming.

"There's something wrong with the space key." Jun replied.

"Oh? Let me see," Nino said as he put his DS down and walked over.

*Dududud*

"Hmmm..." Nino hummed.

"Wait what are you doing!" Jun protested.

*Plonk*

The key came out.

"Hey!" Jun yelled.

"It's fine J," Nino said, rolling his eyes.

Nino brushed away the dirt and examined the contents below the spacebar. He picked up the rubber cap underneath carefully and took a closer look.

"Look. It's this. The rubber cap has broke." Nino said as he showed the broken bit of rubber to Jun.

Jun groaned.

"Again? I just replaced the battery last month!" Jun sighed.

Nino shrugged.

"Nothing much we can do about it now. Maybe your laptop is telling you o buy a new one. How long have you been using this for? 3 years?" Nino asked as he fixed the spacebar back.

"This is the 5th year..." Jun muttered.

"Maybe you should consider a new one then," Nino said nonchalantly. "The new ones have retina displays you know? All the better to watch concerts and porn on."

Jun gave Nino a death glare. He would have smacked Nino too, but that brat had already scooted off.

 

"Did you bring your laptop J?" Were the first words Nino said to Jun when the latter entered the greenroom the next day.

"Uhuh... why?" Jun asked, confused.

Nino didn't say a thing but merely stuck his hand out.

"Ehh?" Jun frowned in confusion as he handed his laptop to Nino.

Nino put the laptop down on the table and opened the cover. Instead of switching the laptop on however, he proceeded to pry the space key out, and replaced the rubber cap.

*click click click*

"There! Good as new!" Nino declared as he passed the laptop back to Jun.

*click click click*

"Gee thanks! Where did you get that rubber cap from?" Jun asked.

Nino shrugged.

"I had an old laptop lying around at home, so I cannibalized it. It's not a mac though so it's slightly different. But it works anyway," Nino said offhandedly.

"Gee thanks Nino!" Jun smiled happily.

He hurriedly turned on his mac. He's just got a new fic idea.

 

**On Livejournal**

Jun was looking intently at the computer screen. He was totally engrossed in his work, and he stuck his tongue out a little as he worked.

30 minutes later...

Jun's relaxed composure from earlier was gone. He was frowning and starting to get very frustrated.

47 minutes later...

Jun slammed his fists down on the table in anger, shocking the rest of his bandmates.

"What's wrong J?" Nino asked with a chuckle.

He'd been watching Jun's expression slowly darken over the past hour.

"Arghs...!" Jun fumed.

"What are you doing anyway?" Nino asked as he walked over to Jun's side.

"This! Button! Stupid button! I've been trying to add a webclap button on my LJ! But it doesn't freaking look like a button!" Jun raged.

"Oooo a webclap button!" Ohno exclaimed as he snapped out of his daze.

"I like buttons! Buttons are cute!" Aiba chimed in.

"Oh, you know about the buttons too?" Jun asked his bandmates in surprise.

"Of course!" Aiba explained happily. "Buttons are all the rage in LJ now!"

"You've used it before?" Jun asked.

Aiba nodded.

"Then how do you change the style? And make it actually look like a button?" Jun demanded.

Aiba shrugged, "Dunnoe. Nino did my layout and stuff for me."

Jun turned around to look at Nino.

"Nino... please!" Jun begged.

"You asked you to pick such a fanciful purple layout!" Nino laughed.

"Pleaseeeee! I'll treat you to dinner!" Jun begged again.

"No pasta." Nino said with a wary look.

"No pasta." Jun agreed.

Another 30 minutes, and lots of reiterations later, Jun was finally pleased with the way the button looked on his LJ.

"By the way, it changes your 'Post Comment' buttons and stuff too," Nino remarked as he clicked on the 'comment' button to show Jun.

"WHAT??!?!??! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Jun screamed.

"I thought you knew? It's the same CSS code for all the buttons! After you've been trying it for so long!" Nino protested.

"No I didn't! Why would I comment on my own post? Arghs.... Mou... Forget it. It fits in really well with the theme anyway. And it looks like a button." Jun sighed in defeat.

Nino shrugged.

"You owe me dinner!"

Jun nodded with a sigh.


End file.
